


Overfelt

by Sinfulpapillon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, One-sided Gabrinette, The focus is Gabrinette but Adrienette is a ship that's happening in the fic, also gabriel is a little bit of a creep without actually intending to be, everyone is of age in this fic, from Gabriel's side, nothing gets too terribly explicit but yeah there's definitely some sex going on, there's a lot of awkwardness okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulpapillon/pseuds/Sinfulpapillon
Summary: Having a miraculous that gave him empathy could be advantageous quite often. However, it certainly had it's cons. One such con was whenever his son would bring home his girlfriend for some 'secret' private fun. They were always quiet and if he didn't have the miraculous, maybe he really wouldn't have noticed.However, he DID have his miraculous. He DID have empathy that he wished he didn't (at least as of late). And he DID happen to be jealous of the fact that his son kept bringing home the newly established fashion designer he'd started to take a liking to.This was an incredibly awkward and infuriating DISASTER.





	Overfelt

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't even know. I just started thinking about how Gabriel's empathy could end up being freaking terrible if he's got one-sided feelings towards a certain girl his son keeps bringing by. Then, it turned into this. Anyway, have this weird...thing. Hope you like my trash.

Marinette was over again.

Gabriel knew they were together. It wasn't exactly hard to figure out. His son must have decided not to tell him, likely for fear of disapproval. His fears were not unfounded. After all, Gabriel _did_ disapprove, but perhaps not for the reason his son thought of.

He disapproved out of _jealousy_.

Every time she came over, he had to watch from a distance as his son got to hold her, got to kiss her, got to- 

Well, let's just say having a miraculous that gave him the type of empathy it did was not desirable _at all_ when his own son was _fucking_ the woman Gabriel had started to grow feelings for. It was strong too, what with it happening just down the hall from him. They were quiet, at least, likely thinking he didn't know and wouldn't find out if they did everything they could to keep it secret. He didn’t need to overhear them, though. Instead, he over _felt_. The more they did it, however, the more curious he'd get about just how she might sound in the middle of it. Did she fully submit and make cute little gasps and moans? Or perhaps she was a bit more aggressive and would work in some growls between soft coos? Or maybe-

He needed to take a walk.

It was a cold night, perfect for attempting to calm down after they had started another _session_. Normally, it wouldn't affect him that much, so long as he had no personal attachment. After all, sex was sex, right? There was nothing special about that. He wasn't exactly the type to get aroused if he had no extra interest in someone, so this normally wasn't a problem. With her, though?

He desperately wanted to be the one to cause those feelings. Every rush of pleasure, every plea for more, every moan and gasp and strangled breath. He wanted to be the one to draw all of those responses from her, not be the unwanted voyeur from afar.

It wasn't entirely sexual either. He thought her designs were amazing. He thought her ability to rise up in the industry without the help of an already established name was incredibly admirable. He thought her smile was wondrously beautiful yet so haunting and familiar.

He wanted to make her smile, drawing laughter from her and gaining more than just her admiration. He wanted her to look at him with the same eyes she looked at Adrien with. He wanted to feel the warmth of desire pulsating off of her. He wanted to feel her need, her want, her _love_.

God, it was torture.

He’d already grown so used to her emotional impression that he could feel her from a mile away. He could ignore Adrien after he’d trained himself to do it for so long, but he still wanted to welcome in her emotions, despite how painful they could be. If he just got to a quiet enough place on his own and ignored just who the feelings originally were for, he could close his eyes and imagine they were directed towards him.

 

Every jolt of pleasure.

 

_Mine._

 

Every wave of trust.

 

_Mine, all Mine._

 

Every ounce of **_love_ ** …

 

 _Mine. Only mine_.

_Mine._

**_Mine_ ** _._

 **_MINE_ **.

 

He wasn’t sure when he’d ended up on the floor of his bedroom or, hell, when he’d ended up back home in the first place. When he came to enough, he could finally make out the various shot glasses and open bottles he’d gathered up on his desk. There were also tissues discarded around the trash, where he’d aimed to throw them away but failed. When it clicked just what they’d been used for, he knew he should be ashamed, but in that moment he couldn’t muster up an ounce of said shame even if he tried.

Instead, he would just have to muster up the will to get his mess cleaned up and attempt some sleep.

It wasn’t until he’d picked up the tissue and started to close up the bottles when he noticed a folded up piece of paper on his bedside table. He walked over, wondering briefly if he’d left a note for himself. However, he felt his stomach drop when he noticed the handwriting inside.

Handwriting that was clearly not his. Nor was it Adrien’s.

No, it was far too _cute_ to be written by one of them.

 

 _Sorry to answer you like this, you kinda passed out, haha._ _  
__But, anyway, I’ll think about it. It’s definitely not a ‘no’, kay? So don’t worry! I’ll get back to you about it soon! I just wouldn’t want to put anyone in a bad position, so gimme some time!_ _  
__By the way, you’re a lot more of a cute drunk than I expected. If anything, you were downright adorable while still being sweet and courteous.  
__I thought you’d be...you know. Anyway, I’m rambling! I’ll call you as soon as I figure things out! But don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone! Hope you sleep well!_  
**-♡ Marinette**

 

Gabriel felt his heart hammering in his chest, honestly making him worry if he’d experience his first heart attack soon. Dear god, what did he say?

_Wait._

He glanced at the trash, tensing up even more.

What did she hear? What did she _see?_ Oh god, _what happened?!_

He immediately began to try and ground himself by sitting down on his bed, not trusting his legs at the moment. What in the world happened? What was he supposed to do?

He was _never_ going to drink again.

 **Ever**.

 


End file.
